


We Always Get What We Want

by articcat621



Category: My Bride Is A Mermaid, Seto no Hanayome
Genre: Complete, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagasumi would soon realize that Lunar always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Get What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short one shot between two of my favorite characters from this show. I hope this is enjoyable!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Seto no Hanayome (My Bride is a Mermaid). I am making no money from the posting of this story.

We Always Get What We Want

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me help you rehearse,” Nagasumi said, looking to Lunar who was once again complaining that she didn’t have anyone to help her memorize her lines. He thought back to the fiasco with Sun and cringed; Sun dressed as a man was an image he wanted to get out of his mind permanently.

“Because manservant,” Lunar said haughtily, “the idea of you playing our lover is ridiculous.” 

Nagasumi watched as Sun left the room and wondered if she was upset. He’d have to ask her later.

“But why?” Nagasumi pressed. “I’m a guy so I’m perfect for the role.”

Lunar laughed. “Just because you’re a guy, manservant, doesn’t mean you’re capable of being our lover. I don’t think you could handle us.”

Nagasumi looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He could never fully understand Lunar. He had thought she had come to like him for some reason and he was starting to like her. Lunar was a nice girl when she wanted to be but those moments were rare.

“I could handle you,” Nagasumi protested. He hated that Lunar always made him feel so small.

Lunar frowned. “Well, you just wouldn’t work.”

“Whatever,” Nagasumi said, returning his attention to the television.

“We wouldn’t be able to stop,” Lunar whispered to herself, her cheeks turning pink.

Nagasumi’s head snapped up. He turned his gaze back towards her. “What did you just say?”

Lunar squirmed in her seat. “Nothing, manservant!”

“No, you said something.” Nagasumi inched closer to her on the couch. “What did you say?”

Lunar looked at him, biting her lip. “Because we wouldn’t want it to be pretending,” she admitted softly.

Nagasumi’s jaw dropped. “Lunar?”

“We like you, manservant, isn’t it obvious? That was why we tried to have Papa marry us.”

“Oh, I thought that was just to protect your honor.”

Lunar scoffed. “We don’t need some wishy washy, pathetic human to protect our honor. We can do it ourselves.”

Nagasumi and Lunar sat there quietly together. He didn’t know quite what to say.

“Just forget it, manservant,” Lunar snapped, standing up.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Wait, Lunar, we should talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes, there is,” Nagasumi protested. “You can’t just drop something on me like that and walk away.” He was quiet but didn’t let go of her wrist. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course we mean it,” Lunar snippily replied.

“But, uh, I just don’t know what-“

“Oh,” Lunar cut him off, smiling slyly. “You return our feelings manservant? How interesting.”

“No, I’m just confused!” Nagasumi answered hastily. He blushed knowing her words rang true. He was attracted to both Lunar and Sun. But who could blame him? He lived with two beautiful girls. It was bound to happen at some point.

“We wonder how Sun would feel if she knew…” Lunar trailed off, grinning at Nagasumi.

“Don’t tell her!” he begged. “Please, Lunar. “

“We’ll keep your dirty little secret, manservant, in exchange for one kiss,” Lunar said with a smirk.

Nagasumi flushed. “Uhh, okay.”

Lunar leaned forward, puckering her lips. They waited patiently for Nagasumi to meet them halfway.

Eventually, Nagasumi leaned forward. _It’s just one kiss… what harm could it be?_ Lunar’s sweet scent filled his nostrils and he found himself eagerly closing the space between him.

His lips awkwardly landed on hers and it was electric. Goosebumps spread out across his flesh and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The kiss felt so good. Nagasumi felt his reason melt away. He wondered if kissing always felt this wonderful. His first kiss with Masa was great, but this was phenomenal.

When Nagasumi pulled away and looked at her he saw a satisfied smirk on her face. Without thinking, he leaned in for a second kiss but quickly caught himself.

“Not too shabby, manservant,” Lunar said, standing back up.

Nagasumi swallowed, knowing he should say something… anything.

“While I’m, er, attracted to you, I’m going to marry Sun. Nothing will change that.”

Lunar paused on her way out the door. “We’ll see manservant.”

She smiled wickedly. The seed had been planted; she only had to let things play out.

“We always get what we want,” she whispered to herself before laughing evilly.


End file.
